


Home is whenever I'm with you

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan and Dia have been happily married for quite some time. Now, they're ready to add another family member.





	Home is whenever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Dia's bday/christmas gift but yknow how it is.

Finally silence had fallen in the hospital room. After many hours of adrenaline, stress and worry for her wife, it had finally happened.    
  
Their daughter was sleeping silently in the tiny crib, and the mother was in a similar state. Leaving only Kanan awake in the room. Mari, Chika, the rest of Aqours and Dia's family had left just an hour earlier. Dia and Kanan had engaged in small talk for an hour while Dia nursed their little treasure before passing out.    
  
Dia had been in labour for several hours and Kanan had been insecure and terrified throughout it. It truly was a miracle of life when Nami finally showed her face to the world.    
  
Nami had Dia's brown hair and a beauty mark on the side of her face and Kanan's sparkling amethyst eyes. Kanan wasn't one to usually brag about things, that was Dia's job, but she couldn't stop her chest from swelling up with pride every time she saw her little gem.    
  
She stood up from the chair next to Dia's bed and made her way to Nami's crib. She picked up the little life in her arms, rocking her back and forth slowly. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Kanan  put Nami back in her little bed.    
  
"Night night little gem. Sweet dreams."   
  
Kanan made her way back to the seat next to Dia's bed when her wife slowly opened her eyes. She shook her head and placed a hand on her cheek.    
  
"What are you doing awake silly?"    
  
"Is she okay?"    
  
"She's fine love."    
  
Dia let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. She pulled the sheets up a little more and smiled when Kanan leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.    
  
"I'm so proud of you, Dia. Get some more sleep okay? You must still be exhausted."    
  
Dia nodded her head and took Kanan's hand in her own. She'd much rather have the other girl sleeping right next to her, but it couldn't be helped.    
  
"Night night."   
  
"Night night."    
  
Kanan fell asleep in the chair next to Dia minutes later. Holding her hand, and never letting go.    
  


* * *

Years went by faster than Kanan could have ever imagined. With little Nami growing up faster and faster. The girl was remarkably a mix of both herself and Dia. She had Dia's hard-working side and her rather overprotective nature. Yet, she also had Kanan's selflessness and rather reckless behaviour. Kanan and Dia spend many nights just talking about Nami and admiring their daughter. 

  
She had grown so tall and had started to wear her hair in a ponytail, just like Kanan. Many days Kanan would wake up for her morning run to be joined by Nami and their husky, Max, Nami's best friend and favourite cuddle buddy.    
  
Life was good. It was great. Ruby and Mari came over regularly and Nami adored her aunts, especially when Mari brought over expensive gifts from all over the world. Dia would always scold Mari for it.    
  
Regardless, Life was good and Kanan couldn't ask for anything else.    
  
"Mama! Mama! Mom! Mom! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! Wake up!"    
  
Their little girl was now eight years old already and feisty like Dia. She was excitedly bouncing up and down on their parents bed as she tried to wake them.    
  
Dia was the first awake. She pulled away from Kanan's embrace, which in turn, woke the bluenette up. They both groaned and rubbed their eyes as their daughter continued glto happily bounce on the mattress.    
  
"Hey hey what's the ruckus?"    
  
"Moooom!! It's christmas!"    
  
"And six in the morning," Dia said with a stern tone in her voice. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.    
  
"Go downstairs. We'll be there in a minute." Kanan reassured. Within seconds her daughter bounced off the bed and rushed out the bedroom. Kanan sighed and let herself fall back to the bed.    
  
Dia crawled over her and Kanan couldn't help a smile from spreading across her lips upon seeing her wife. They silently kissed while Dia ran a hand through Kanan's hair with a smile.    
  
"Merry Christmas, Kanan."    
  
"Merry Christmas, Dia."    
  
The two shared another soft kiss before climbing out of bed and following in their daughter's footsteps down the stairs.

Once downstairs, Nami was already swinging one of the presents with her name on it around. It was Dia's present to her and just the size of the present indicated a new winter coat. 

"Mom! Look! Santa came! Santa left gifts for all of us!"    
  
"Did he now? How kind of him, huh? Want to open your gift little rascal?" Kanan made her way to Nami and wrapped an arm around her neck.    
  
"Mooooom! Please?!?" With a whine did she pull away and clutched the present close to her chest.    
  
"Ask your mama." And Nami did, skipping over to Dia still by the stairs and holding up the present.    
  
"Go ahead. Merry Christmas little gem." She said, bending her knees to press a soft kiss to her forehead.   
  
Instantly Nami started tearing her present apart - well - the wrapping, not the present.    
  
Her eyes lit up at the light blue winter coat. Despite being a rather active girl, she had taken a liking to fashion lately, most likely due to aunt Ruby's designer influence. This coat was designed by Ruby herself, and Nami recognised it immediately.    
  
"Mama!! Look! It's one of the coats Aunt Ruby designed! Look!" Dia couldn't help but chuckle, rubbing her daughter's head with a smile on her face.    
  
The rest of the presents were equally met with surprise and admiration. Kanan especially was surprised by the silver watch Dia got her (She hadn't even told her wife her old one was broken)    
  
Dia received diamond earrings from her wife and a beautiful necklace from her daughter (Which Kanan had very likely paid for).    
  
However, when all the presents were unpacked, Kanan perked up.    
  
"Wait hold on. Santa personally delivered me a gift you know! He said it had to be kept secret till the very last second!"    
  
Kanan stood up and made her way over to the hallway. She came back with another gift, a surprise to both Dia and Nami. It was a medium-sized and thin present, it looked like a wooden plank of some kind. But the edges were....rounded?    
  
Nami's eyes started to sparkle when she saw her name on the present. She held out her hands and Kanan handed the present to her with a smile on her face.    
  
"There you go little gem. Santa told me to give a little explanation with your gift though."    
  
Within seconds all of the wrapping was flying in the air and all that was left was the present itself, a star decorated snowboard clearly made for someone Nami's size.    
  
Dia immediately shot Kanan a look. Kanan simply grinned at her wife. Nami was way too busy admiring the snowboard in her hands to pay any attention to her parents.    
  
"See. Santa thinks we haven't had much time for ourselves lately and since Santa knows Nami has always wanted to go snowboarding, he has booked us a little lodge near the ski resort in Hokkaido."     
  
Dia's mouth was wide open and Nami was jumping up and down with her snowboard in her hands. She wrapped her arms around Kanan's waist and squeezed her mom.    
  
"Kanan-"    
  
"I got it all sorted out. We can pay aunt Ruby and Leah a visit, doesn't that sound nice, Nami?"    
  
"Hmm!! I want to go now! Now!"    
  
"Hold your horses tiger. We're leaving thursday okay?"    
  
"Kanan, what about your work?" Kanan glanced at her wife and laughed.    
  
"I have it covered. Yohane and Mari are covering the shop till we're back." Kanan lifted up her daughter and made her way over to Dia, who was now standing too.    
  
The two embraced each other, With Nami squeezed in between, holding up her snowboard that was nearly hitting Kanan in the nose.    
  
"I love you both a lot." Kanan started.    
  
"I love you too, Kanan."    
  
"I love mama and mom!"    
  
"That's not what you said when I told you to clean your room last week."    
  
Dia and Kanan giggled a little as their daughter pouted. Eventually Kanan put Nami down and the girl ran off to the kitchen, excited for Christmas breakfast. Kanan couldn't blame her, Dia's cooking was fantastic.     
  
"You didn't have to do this." Dia started.    
  
"I wanted to. It's been a while since we've gone on a trip. We deserve to relax too, Dia-chan~"    
  
"There's no arguing with you is there?” 

“Nope.”

Dia shook her head with a chuckle and turned on her heel to the kitchen.

Kanan followed without another word. Christmas was like any year, warm and cozy with her family and she wouldn't want it any different.

It was the best gift Kanan could ever receive. She couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for not including Max more. Hes a good boy


End file.
